Public safety departments record and store large quantity of audio files for investigation and record purposes. The audio files are accessed by users such as investigating officers, to discover evidence and/or find information that may be useful for their investigations. However, users accessing such audio files often have varying interest levels in the subject matter of the audio content. So, not all users may be interested to listen to the entirety of a conversation in the audio file. Also, some users may find it difficult to understand some portions of the audio content and therefore may need to playback these portions at a relatively slower speed for better understanding of the content. Accordingly, conventional user interface controls that are available for controlling the playback operation of an audio file are not suitable in such cases.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.